


First Phase

by overthemoon



Series: 221bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, And I never want to repeat that again, Character Study, FlyingRotten's AU, Gen, I don't do werewolf fic usually, I had a paranormal romance phase, John Watson-centric, Kidlock, This is like my one exception, Warnings for being bitten by a werewolf?, WereJohn, Winterlock Exchange 2014, Wow these tags are disorganized, i guess, were!john, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/pseuds/overthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2014 Winterlock Exchange.  Recepient was your-average-joke who mentioned that FlyingRotten's Were!John AU was their favorite, so I made an exception...</p><p>The first time John turns into a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: I ship johnlock as a brotp, but a little bit of friendly fluff is cute too. I think my favourite AU has to be [FlyingRotten's were!john.](http://flyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/60353912772/were-john-comic-list) And kid!Lock is really cute too. Otherwise, anything the participant is willing to offer would be fine :)
> 
> I hope this fits!
> 
> Story taken from the first few panels of [this comic.](http://flyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/56427019205/the-story-of-sherlock-and-werejohn#notes)

The moon shines overhead as John stumbles through the woods. He lifts his feet carefully over the tree roots. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave his flashlight back with his parents. He trips over a rock and lands facefirst in the smelly mouldy leaves. His hands and knees have scrapes; John shivers as his jumper is penetrated by the cold wind. Something crunches in the forest nearby. John curls up into a ball. The clouds move to cover the moon; something pointy eared and fuzzy looms overhead. Heavy warmth leaps out, crushes him. He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from coming out as sharp teeth tear at his shoulder.

When John wakes, his skin burns and itches all over. He reaches up to his face, rubs, and nearly jumps out of his skin. Fuzzy? His ears stretch painfully upward; the forest stops whispering at him and starts screaming: every leaf’s crackle is amplified and soft cheeps become close shouts. A wolf tail sprouts and rips through his trousers.

He stares at what used to be his hands and issues a soft whine as his nose is tugged forward by unseen hands until he wishes they’d just rip it off his face. He has paws instead of fingers. He’s not a boy at all. He’s a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people over at the [Winterlock Exchange!](http://winterlockexchange.tumblr.com/)  
> Please share/[reblog](http://overthemoonwriting.tumblr.com/post/74469836045/first-phase-overthemoon) if you liked it!  
> Comments are the best thing (and kudos are too).  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
